This I Promise You
by HUGESoratofan
Summary: Sora's boyfriend brakes up with her for another girl. At first, she's heartbroken, but then Matt comes along. *Sorato* a little Takari Please R&R ^_~ I'm new


This is gonna be a Sorato so if you don't like don't read. There's also a little Takari. It's about Sora's first boyfriend dumping her and Matt helping her through it. Sounds simple I know. :P But give it a try. PLEASE. I got this idea when I was watching Lizzie Mcguire and listening to one of *NSYNC's old songs 'This I Promise You'.By the way I'm new so no flames please. I get hurt easily. :( But enough about me, let's get on with the fic!  
  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon but I wish I did. I don't own Lizzie Mcguire or *NSYNC's 'This I Promise You' but who cares? :P But I do own Kyle Tezuka and Kathy Eguchi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**This I Promise You**  
  
Yomato Ishida walked down the streets of Odaiba, going nowhere in particular. He had a certain red head in his mind. How beautiful she is no matter what she wore or what mood she was in. How her deep, crimson ruby-like eyes could put you in a trance. Matt anyway. How her fiery red hair would flow along with the wind. How a simple smile from her could brighten up Matt's day no matter how mad or upset he was. She was so incredibly beautiful. But her looks weren't the only thing Matt loved about her. Her personality was one of her best traits. She was so kind and loving to everyone. She's always willing to help anyone in need. She's also a great athlete. She plays soccer, basketball, football, you name it. Her main sport is tennis. And if she didn't know how to play a sport, she's a fast learner. She's smart too. She gets almost the same grades as Izzy.(She got a B+ in history.) '_If only she were mine.' _Being the lead singer in the city's local band isn't enough to impress her. Another thing Matt loved about her. She doesn't like him for being famous. She's his friend because of who he is. '_I could never have her. She belongs to-' _Matt's train of thoughts were interrupted by someone calling his name.  
  
"Mat!"  
  
Matt turned to where the voice came from. There she was, Sora Takenouchi, waving to him from across the street. He smiled and waved back.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Sora looked both ways before crossing the street.  
  
"Hi Matt. What brings you here?"  
  
Matt, for the first time, looked at his surroundings. He was at the park.  
  
"Not much. Actually, I didn't even know I was here. I was just taking and a walk and ended up here. Why are you here?"  
  
Sora smiled. "I'm meeting Kyle here. He called and said 'We need to talk' and told me to come here A.S.A.P."  
  
Kyle Tezuka, Sora's boyfriend. Her first so far. '_She belongs to Kyle.' _Matt has always loved Sora. Ever since he laid his eyes on her. Just when Matt had enough courage to ask her out, Kyle gets to her first. They've been dating for two weeks now. Kyle even gave her a ring to let guys know she was taken since they went to different schools. They met in the flower shop. He saw an ad in the newspaper saying they were looking for someone to take care of the flowers in the green house which was behind the flower shop. He got the job and told Sora he has been keeping an eye on her. Then he asked her out and she agreed.  
  
"Oh. So Kyle's here."  
  
"Did someone say my name?" A brown haired, green eyed boy said from behind Sora. Matt looked up and Sora turned around.  
  
"Hey." Kyle said when Sora saw him. He didn't seem too happy. Though Sora didn't notice. Matt did.  
  
"Hey Kyle!" Sora hugged Kyle. He hugged back.  
  
"Hi Matt." Kyle said when they pulled apart.  
  
"Hi." Matt smiled. Kyle wasn't a jerk. He was nice to Sora's friends and treated Sora like a queen.  
  
Kyle looked back at Sora. She was happy. Kyle suddenly felt guilty. '_She won't be happy after this.' _Kyle thought.  
  
"Sora. I called you here to talk." Kyle was serious.  
  
"Okay. I'll see you later Matt." Sora said as Kyle lead her to the pond.  
  
"Kay. Later." Matt said uncertainly. He saw the guilt in Kyle's eyes that showed for only a second. '_What was that about? Maybe I should check on Sora tomorrow.' _With that Matt walked back to his apartment.  
  
"So, what do we have to talk about?" Sora had no idea what was coming.  
  
"Sora." He looked into Sora's eyes."There's this girl at my school." His eyes went to the pond. He couldn't handle seeing Sora so sad.  
  
Sora understood. "And you like her?" Sora was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Well...Yeah." Kyle said in a whisper.  
  
Sora paused for a second, letting what's happening sink in.  
  
"Here. Take it." Sora took off the ring Kyle gave her and extended a shaky arm with the ring in her hand towards Kyle.  
  
"You can keep it. It's yours."  
  
"No.It's okay."  
  
"I bought it for you."  
  
"I don't want it." Kyle took the ring.   
  
"We can still be friends, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Sora couldn't take it. She turned and headed for her house.  
  
"Sorry, Sora." Kyle said as she was out of sight.  
  
**At Sora's House **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora burst through the front door crying and went in her room.  
  
"Sora? What's wrong?" Mrs. Takenouchi knocked on the door.  
  
"Nothing. I just need to be alone." Came Sora's reply.  
  
Mrs. Takenouchi didn't push it. She knew that there was nothing she could do to help her daughter. _'I knew this would happen. '_ _We need to talk' is never good to hear._(AN: Sora's mom over heard Sora's conversation on the phone with Kyle.) _But she'll get over him soon. I hope.'  
  
****_The Next Day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Knock Knock  
  
Sora's mom opened the door.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Takenouchi.I came by to check if Sora's okay."  
  
"Hello Yamato. I'm affraid Sora's feeling a little down today. I've tried talking to her, but she won't come out of her room. Maybe she'll listen to you. Could you try talking to her?"  
  
"Sure." Matt said concerned. '_What happened?' _Mrs. Takenouchi stepped a side and Matt walked in.  
  
"Yamato, as much as I want to stay here, I have to leave. The shop opens in ten minutes. Take care of Sora while I'm gone." Mrs. Takenouchi said grabbing her purse.  
  
"I will."  
  
Mrs.Takenouchi smiled at Matt.   
  
"You care for Sora a lot, don't you? As more then a friend, right? It's a wonder why you two weren't together in the first place." Matt blushed. " I better get going.Good bye Yamato." Sora's mom closed the front door on her way out.  
  
'_How did she know?' _Matt shook his head.'_Must be a grown up thing. I better see what's up with Sora.' _Matt walked to Sora's room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Sora. It's me, Matt."  
  
No response.  
  
"Sora. It's better to talk then to keep it bottled up inside."   
  
The door opened and revealed Sora with bloodshot eyes.  
  
"H-he br-broke up -w-with me." Sora started crying again. Matt did the only thing he could think of. He pulled Sora into a hug. Sora hugged back, crying into Matt's shirt.  
  
"Everything's gonna be okay." Matt said soothingly.  
  
After a few moments of Matt saying soothing things to calm Sora down, Sora's crying slowed down. Matt broke the embrace gently. Sora had tears running down her cheeks. Matt wiped them away with his sleeve.  
  
"You wanna talk about it?" Sora nodded her head. She slowly walked to her bed and sat down. Matt followed and sat next to her.  
  
"He dumped me for another girl. I bet she's prettier, funnier, and smarter then me."  
  
"Well he doesn't know what he had. You're the prettiest, funniest, and smartest girl I know." Sora smiled at Matt.  
  
"You're just saying that. But thanks."  
  
"It's the truth. Though, if I included Izzy on the smart thing, you're second smartest." Sora laughed a little.  
  
"I shouldn't be so sad. I mean, it was only just two weeks. We never even kissed. Only on the cheek. But I guess it's just the fact that he was my first boyfriend and he left me for another."  
  
'_She has never been kissed.Kyle must be blind. I would do anything to kiss Sora. And there he had an opportunity to, but didn't take it.'  
  
_"Hey. Let's go out for ice cream. So you can clear your mind off him. I'll pay." Sora gave him a wram smile.  
  
"Okay. If you're paying then I'm getting seconds."  
  
"Anything for you."  
  
**Three weeks Later **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three weeks had passed since the break up between Sora and Kyle. Sure Sora has Kyle a lot at the green house, but she's over him. Thanks to Matt, Sora's completely over Kyle. In the past three weeks Sora and Matt have been meeting eachother somewhere to have good fun.(AN: They're not going out yet. It's just to help Sora get over Kyle.) Some of the other digidestined came along too. Sora and Kyle are friends now. Nothing more, nothing less. She even met Kyle's new girlfriend, Kathy Eguchi (AN:Okay. I know. I suck at Japanese first names. I got the last names from, nevermind.You don't care. It's not important. Back to the fic!) She wasn't bad. She was pretty nice to Sora, considering she's Kyle's ex. They got along fine. But despite how great Sora has been doing since the brake up with Kyle, something came back to haunt Sora. Her feelings for a certain blonde....  
  
"That was a great movie." Sora said as she, Matt, T.K., and Kari walked out of the movie theater.  
  
"Yeah. Not to mention the sneak preview of what T.K. and Kari do when their alone." Matt said with a sly smile towards T.K. and Kari who blushed. Sora giggled.  
  
"I have to go. I have a history project to do."  
  
"Yeah. Me too. Bye." T.K. and Kari started walking away.  
  
"Can't you two get enough of each other?" Matt teased. T.K. and Kari turned around and glared at Matt then continued walking. Matt chuckled and Sora rolled her eyes. Then Matt turned to Sora.  
  
"Walk ya home?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
The walk to Sora's house was silent. Though they didn't mind. Just being with eachother was good enough to make their day. It was at Sora's house the silence was broken.  
  
"So Sora, are you going to my concert tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course!" Sora smiled."I just need a ticket. Could you hook me up?"  
  
"Sure. I need you to come anyway. It's kinda important that you're there." His voice lowered as he said the last sentence. He looked down as his cheeks turned pink. He reached into his pocket and gave her a backstage pass.  
  
"Here." Sora took it.  
  
"Wow! When I said 'hook me up' you really did."  
  
"Well I did say it was important you're there. I gotta go. See ya."  
  
"Thanks Matt. Bye.  
  
**At Matt's Apartment (Matt's already home) **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ring Ring Ring  
  
"Hello. Ishida residence. Yamato speaking." Matt answered the phone.  
  
"Yo Matt! It's Tai!"  
  
"Hey Tai. What's up?"  
  
"Nothin much. Are you really gonna go through with this?"   
  
"Yep. You think I waited long enough? I mean, what if she isn't entirely over Kyle? Or what if she doesn't feel the same way I do?"  
  
"Whoa. Chill dude. You're starting to sound like Joe. Everything will work out fine. Sora's completely over Kyle. We made sure of that. And I've seen Sora passing glances your way."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Don't worry so much. Me and the rest of the digidestined will cheer you on in the front row. Consider us as your personal cheer leaders." Matt grinned. His friends were always there for him.  
  
"Thanks Tai."  
  
"Anytime dude."  
  
"Hey Tai?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do me a favor and don't wear a skirt."  
  
"What? Is anything wrong with my legs?" Tai laughed.  
  
"I'll have nightmares if you do."  
  
"Hey! You never complain when I wear shorts!"   
  
"Yeah. Well I was talking mini skirts."  
  
"Whatever. I gotta go. Mom's done with dinner."  
  
"Kay, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
**The Next Day At The Concert **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt and the rest of the Teenage Wolves just finished rehearsing for their concert which started in ten minutes when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Hey Matt! It's us!" Tai shouted. Matt opened the door to see all the digidestined but Sora and himself (AN: Sora's in the room already 'cause Matt picked her up. Mimi's visiting from New York.) holding pom poms with Mimi,Yolei, and Kari wearing cheerleading uniforms.  
  
"Dude?" Matt snickered. "What's up with the skirt?" Tai wore a blue mini skirt over his pants.  
  
"Just a little encouragement to make sure you don't get nervous."  
  
"Nervous? About what? And why are Mimi, Yolei, and Kari dressed as cheer leaders? And why are the rest of you holding pom poms?" Sora asked confused.  
  
"We'll explain later." Mimi said looking at Matt then at Sora.  
  
"We just stopped by to wish Matt good luck. So, good luck Matt." Yolei said. Sora was more confused, but everyone else knew what was going on.  
  
"Thanks guys."   
  
"We better get going. The concert starts in five minutes." Kari said and the digidestined walked away.  
  
Sora raised an eyebrow. "Matt? What were they talking about?"  
  
"You'll find out soon. We have to go on stage now."  
  
"Okay."   
  
The concert was great.The digidestined in the front row were cheering Matt on. Which helped Matt to lose his nervousness. Now it all came to the last song.  
  
"This is the last song for tonight. It's new, I hope you like it. This song goes out to a special someone." Matt turned sideways to look at Sora. He paused, looking into Sora's eyes. Matt smiled and Sora smiled back.  
  
"This one's for you Sky. (An: It's just a code name he used since, you know, Sora is Japanese for sky. But, I guess you already know that. ^_~)"  
  
Taring his eyes away from Sora, which he found was very hard, he turned his head back to the audience.  
  
"This song's called ' This I Promise You'." Then the lights darkened a bit and the music started.  
  
"_When the visions around you  
bring tears to your eyes  
When all that surrounds you  
are secrets and lies  
  
I'll be your strength  
I'll give you hope  
Keeping the faith that is gone  
The one should call  
was standing here all along  
  
And I will take you in my arms  
and hold you right where you belong  
'Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
  
This I promise you  
  
I've loved you forever  
in lifetimes before  
And I promise you never  
will you hurt anymore  
  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow  
forever has now begun  
  
Just close your eyes each lovin day  
and know this feeling won't go away  
'Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
  
This I promise you  
  
Over and over I fall  
when I hear you call  
Without you in my life,baby  
I just wouldn't be lining at all  
  
And I will take you in my arms  
and hold you right where you belong  
'Til the day my life is through   
This I promise you  
  
Just close your eyes each lovin day  
and know this feeling won't go away  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
  
Every word I say is true  
Oooo This I promise you"  
  
_The audience applauded as the song ended.  
  
"Thank you! You've been a wonderful audience! We hope you all get home safely, and good night!" With that The Teenage Wolves walked off the stage. As Matt walked up to a stunned Sora , he motioned for her to follow him to his dressing room. When they walked into the room Matt just looked at his feet waiting for Sora to say something.  
  
"So. You really meant it?" She finally said.  
  
"Meant what?"  
  
"Do you love me?"   
  
Matt looked up into her hope-filled eyes.  
  
"Forever and lifetimes before. I've loved you since the first day I laid my eyes on you.It's just, I'm not as brave as Tai, and when I finally was brave enough to tell you, Kyle came. But if you don't feel the same the same way, I hope we could still be friends."  
  
Sora gave Matt a warm smile. She pulled him into a loving embrace. He hugged back.  
  
"I love you too." She whispered into his ear.  
  
Those three words were what Matt has always wanted to hear from Sora. And now, she finally has.'_This is the best moment in my life.' _Sora pulled away far enough to look into Matt's icy blue eyes.  
  
"I fell in love with you when I first saw you too. I just thought you only thought of me as a friend. Then Kyle came and I thought I was over you. Then when he dumped me my feelings came back to me."  
  
"If only I had the crest of courage. The I would've been brave enough to tell you how I feel."   
  
"What matters now is that we now how weknow how we feel about eachother now."  
  
They looked into eachothers' eyes for a moment. They started to move in slowly, closing their eyes along the way. Finally, the gap between their lips disapeared.It was then they shared their first kiss. They pulled away after about five seconds. It was innocent, yet sweet. They smiled at eachother.  
  
"Come on. The others are waiting."   
  
Sora nodded and took Matt's hand. Together they walked hand-in-hand out of the dressing room.  
  
"Hey Matt? Why did our friends have pom poms and the girls wearing cheer leading uniforms. And why was Tai wearing a skirt over his pants?" Matt laughed and explained everything to Sora as they walked in the direction their friends were at.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**The End** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what ya think for my first fic? Okay. I know. It sucks. But please review and no flames please. Like I said earlier, I get my feelings hurt easily. I know, I'm a big push over. . Anyway, I already wrote the first and second chapters in my second fic, hopefully it's better then this, and will be out soon. I hope. I'm extremely lazy and I hate typing. So help me out ppl and review, kay? ^_~  
  
Summary on my second fic:  
  
Sora moves to Niigata and forms a band there. One year later Matt and the rest of the Theenage Wolves ( which are Henry, Takato, and Takuya since I don't know their real names and yes they are from 03 and 04) move to Niigata too. Only They don't know Sora's in Niigata's local band. This contains Sorato, Henrika, Jurkato, Tazumi.  
  
Tell me if I should post it up. ^_~_  
_  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
